Dark Side of the Moon
by Eowyn1
Summary: Diamond is out to make Serena his and he'll stop at nothing to get her. Rating PG for a little bit of violence, nothing that you wouldn't see in an episonde of DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

  
I do not own Sailor Moon, so don't sue me, I'm poor! ^_^  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A blinding white light exploded from where Serena was   
standing. Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Artemis   
were all thrown back by the energy that followed.   
"What's happening!" Luna yelled to Sailor Mercury.   
Mercury, a bit startled, took out her mini computer from a   
sub-space pocket and turned on her V-R visor. Everyone   
gathered around and was listening intently to what Mercury   
was saying, everyone but Tuxedo Mask. He sat up from where   
he was thrown to and stared at the energy bubble that   
surrounded the place Serena had been.   
"This is all my fault." he kept telling himself. " If   
I had done my duty correctly, none of this would be   
happening. My love wouldn't be battling for her life, the   
world wouldn't be doomed, it's all my fault! If I had come   
to her aid faster, if I had stopped Diamond from taking her,   
none of this would have occurred" As Tuxedo Mask tortured   
himself, he thought back a week to the day when the   
nightmare all began. Serena had been captured by Prince   
Diamond, so King Endymion showed me where to go to save her.   
I rescued Serena and brought her back to the palace, but she   
wasn't the same. Rei sensed an evil in her, and I knew that   
Diamond had done something. We all found out what happened   
to her when she tried to use her crystal for the first time   
after she came back....  
  
************************************************************  
One week earlier  
************************************************************  
  
The group followed Endymion up a series of stairs.   
They were almost to the top of the palace when Endymion   
motioned them into a room. There was a giant crystal   
formation in the center. Rini ran over to it and starting   
crying, Luna and Artemis went to comfort her. As the scouts   
approached, they realized why she was so upset.   
"Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, meet Neo-Queen Serenity.   
She was incased in quartz before the soldiers of Nemesis   
could do any harm to her, but she hasn't awakened from this   
sleep since then. Sailor Moon, I have asked you and the   
scouts to come here to see if you can heal her. You already   
know that our Silver crystal has vanished, so I thought that   
yours could help."  
At the mention of the future Silver Crystal, Rini ran   
out of the room.   
"Rini, No! Come back it's not safe!" Serena cried as   
she ran after the girl. Tuxedo mask stopped her before she   
could leave the room.  
"Don't worry, Rini will be fine inside of the castle   
walls. Let's concentrate on the Queen." Tuxedo Mask said as   
he tried to calm Serena down.   
"Your right." she said, then she turned towards her   
future self. "I'll give it a try. Moon Crystal Healing   
Power!" Instead of healing energy flowing from the crystal,   
a destructive energy came out of it and attacked the people   
in the room, causing them all to fall in pain. Seeing her   
friends dropping around her, Serena stopped using the  
crystal. "What happened? Are you guys ok?"  
"We'll be fine." Jupiter muttered through clenched   
teeth as she tried to stand up. When everyone was all right   
Luna asked Mercury what had happened.   
"Serena," Mercury instructed, "Take out your crystal   
so that I can see it." Serena did as she was told. When the   
crystal was out she gasped; half of it appeared to be a   
grayish color, while the other side was normal. "I was   
afraid of this. Serena, let me take a scan of your body.   
Hold still." Everyone stood in a tense silence while   
Mercury did some scans and looked over the results.   
"Serena, it appears that you have Negative energy in your   
system. It's not a lot, but it is enough to change the way   
your crystal acts."  
"Negative energy... Prince Diamond did say that he   
gave me a dose of negative energy when I was captured.   
That's probably where it came from. But why would that   
effect my crystal?" Serena pondered as she looked at her   
broach.   
"The crystal and your body feed off of each other and   
react accordingly. Since you have negative energy, it will   
act negatively." Luna explained.   
"Is there a way we can get that stuff out of her?"   
Artemis said  
"I don't think so. I don't know how. If it were   
someone else that it had happened to, I would tell Sailor   
Moon to heal them. However, since Serena needs the crystal   
to heal people, it can't be done." Said Mercury as she read   
the data her mini computer was giving her. "I would also   
suggest that you don't transform into Sailor Moon until we   
get that energy out of you. You'll do more damage trying to   
transform than a nega-monster could do trying to defeat   
us." Sailor Mercury instructed.   
"What are you saying Mercury? You mean that I can't   
transform! You've *got* to be kidding me! Either you *fix*   
what ever is wrong with my crystal, or I'll see how much   
damage it can do!" Serena stormed off and ran down the   
stairs.   
"I got an evil feeling again, did you Tuxedo Mask?"   
He shook his head yes and Rei got very worried. "Why is she   
acting like this? Is it the negative energy that is inside   
of her?"  
"It is very possible." Mercury said as she typed   
away. "However, I don't think that there was enough   
negative energy inside her body to effect her that much. My   
computer says that the negative energy inside of her would   
have to be enhanced by a larger source of negative energy.   
King Endymion, do your sensors detect anything headed toward   
the castle?"  
"Let me check." He disappeared and came back a few   
seconds later. "Yes, it's huge. You must find Serena before   
it finds her." Endymion instructed then disappeared.   
"Luna, Artemis," Tuxedo Mask called, " Go down to   
the monitoring room and find that monster, Scouts, come with   
me." The Scouts raced down the steps and out of the palace   
with Tuxedo Mask in the lead.   
***********************************************************  
  
Hello all!  
What do you think of my story so far? Please review it,   
I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. I would like to  
thank Natasha and Autodac for reviewing this story. You guys  
might have done it a while ago, but I wouldn't have written  
this story without the help you guys gave me ^_^. And everone,  
read Natasha's story "Renewal". I don't know if it's on this  
site, but i know it's on "A Sailor Moon Romance"'s website.   
ok? Well, thanks for reading everyone! The next part will be  
out soon.   
Eowyn *^_^* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, nor do I claim to. So please don't sue me, I don't even own the computer that I'm using!  
  
************************************************************  
Somewhere in the Black Moon Family's fortress  
************************************************************  
  
::Emerald, Sapphire. Come here!:: Diamond called telepathically  
"Yes, brother?" Sapphire said as he appeared before Diamond.  
"Where is Emerald?"  
"Here I am." She answered as materialized next to Sapphire.  
"Good. I want to know why Tuxedo Mask had such an easy time getting in the fortress. Is the Black crystal weakened, Sapphire?"  
"No ,Diamond. It's power levels have not gone lower than the normal perameters." Sapphire said as he checked a computer log that materialized into his hand.  
"So, if it wasn't the crystal, it must have been our defense. Aren't *you* on guard now, Emerald?" The Prince said as he looked accusingly at the woman.  
"Well, ahhh, yes, my Prince. I am on guard now." Emerald said, knowing that she was in big trouble.  
"Did you see Tuxedo Mask break into the fortress and escape with Sailor Moon" Diamond said already knowing the answer.  
"Well, I might have seen something, but I thought it was just...the...um...wind? Honestly! Do you think that I would let the enemy escape from our grasp?" Emerald lied, hoping that Diamond would buy the story.   
"Oh, so it wasn't the fact that you were jealous of Sailor Moon and wanted her off of our grounds." Diamond said accusingly.  
"WHAT! What would make you say that?" Emerald said as she turned red with embarrassment.  
"I know what you did Emerald. Wise Man told me all about you and your little infatuation with me. I must say, I'm flattered, but I won't have you betray me again." Diamond walked toward Emerald with energy building in his hands.  
"Prince Diamond, please, I can explain!" Emerald pleaded.  
"No more explanations, I'm tired of hearing you!" With that, Diamond threw the energy at Emerald and she was destroyed.  
"Brother! What came over you?" Sapphire asked, astonished that Diamond could be so cruel.  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. An incredible feeling of hate and anger washed over me, then I acted on it. Oh well." Diamond said casually. "Now then, because Cape Boy took Sailor Moon, I could only give her one dose of Negative energy. She needs four for the energy to completely take control of her. I want you to send a youma to the castle to look for her and the rabbit. After it finds   
them, have it report their location so I can take care of them."  
"Yes brother." Sapphire said and disappeared from his view. As he prepared the monster, Sapphire pondered his brother's actions. For while Diamond dismissed them, Sapphire couldn't. He knew something was up. He also had an idea of who was behind Diamond's odd behavior.   
************************************************************  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Evil laughter filled the air as Wise Man watched Diamond destroy Emerald. "I didn't know it would be so easy to have Diamond do my dirty work for me! To think that the spell I put on the Prince so he would kill Emerald worked! I didn't know that Diamond was so weak! At this rate, I will conquer the world in no time!" and the Wise Man vanished leaving an echo of evil laughter.  
  
************************************************************  
The Crystal Palace  
************************************************************  
  
Tuxedo Mask knew where she was, he always knew where she was. It was as if he had a sixth sense for finding her. Right now, he was thanking his lucky stars for that sense. As he led the scouts through countless corridors and many flights of stairs, they finally made their way to the palace's courtyard which led to the outside of the palace grounds. There, away from the protective shield held in place by the power of their future selves, the scouts saw a huge youma. It was dragon like with dark green scales and huge sharp teeth. As they got closer to it, they could see three people. Two were on the ground and one was floating in the air above them.   
"Hey, that's Serena and Rini on the ground!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.  
"And Diamond above them." Tuxedo Mask growled.   
"You guys hurry up and save Serena, I'll talk with Luna and Artemis so I can find that youma's weakness." Sailor Mercury ordered while pulling her mini-computer out of her sub-space pocket.   
As the scout's got closer they realized what was going on.  
  
************************************************************  
Several minutes earlier  
************************************************************  
  
"Rini! Rini! Where are you!" Serena called, frantically searching for her future daughter.   
"Serena? Is that you?" Rini said as she approached Serena from behind a crystal wall. "Is my mommy better again? Is she alright?"  
"No sweetie, I'm sorry but I couldn't save your mommy. Prince Diamond did something to me when I was captured and I got sick. I can't use my crystal at all now, not even to transform. I'm so sorry, Rini. But don't worry, we'll find a way to save your mom." Serena said as she took the girl's hand and they started walking.   
"Oh Serena, will you be ok?" Rini said as she looked worriedly up at the older girl.  
"Yea honey, I'll be ok in a few days. Don't worry about it." Serena lied. In all honesty, she didn't know if she would ever be ok again. However, she wouldn't let Rini worry about such things.   
Minutes passed and the girls continued talking and walking when Serena noticed that they had gone outside of the palace's grounds. "Rini, I think that we should turn back now, it's not safe out here." Serena said and gripped Rini's hand tighter, walking quickly towards the castle. But she was too late. Prince Diamond materialized in front of the girls and a youma came from behind.  
"Well, well, fancy meeting you here! What on earth are you doing outside of castle grounds?" Diamond said in a very smug tone.   
Serena pulled Rini behind her as she glared at Diamond. "What do you want!"  
"What do I want? What I want is very simple my dear. I want you, as my queen!"   
"Never! I'll never love you, and I'll never be your queen! It'll never happen!" Serena screamed defiantly at Diamond. Then she quickly picked up Rini and made a mad dash for the palace.   
"Don't think that you can get away that quickly, my love." Diamond yelled after her, then sent a wave of energy hurling at Serena. She jumped out of the way before it hit her. "Your quick! But, I won't let you get away!" This time when Diamond aimed for Serena, he didn't miss.  
Serena managed to protect Rini, but she was weakened by the blast. She then looked up and saw the scouts in the courtyard, but something told her that they would arrive too late. Serena looked behind her, Diamond was building up another blast of energy. Scared for her and Rini's lives, she started to run faster, but that only resulted in her tripping on a rock. She went down hard, turning on her side so that Rini wouldn't take the brunt of the impact. She looked up and there Diamond was, several feet above her, smiling an awful, evil smile.  
"You may resist me now, my love, but in time, you will stand at my side by your own free will." Then he threw the energy at her, knocking her and Rini unconscious. She's so beautiful. Diamond thought as he approached the unconscious figure of Serena. "You will be mine." Diamond touched Serena's forehead transferring some of his negative energy into her. The yellow crescent moon symbol appeared on Serena's forehead when Diamond started this energy transfer. By the time he was done, the symbol was a black, upside down crescent, like those belonging to the Black Moon family, but it quickly disappeared. He then picked up Rini and ordered the youma to destroy the scouts. As he gave his final instructions, he dematerialized.   
  
The scouts arrived just as he was leaving. They rushed to Serena's side, worried about her, and Rini's well being.   
"Serena! Please, wake up!" Tuxedo Mask said, holding her in his arms, cursing himself for not getting there faster. "What's wrong with her? She should have awakened from the energy blast by now!" He asked Mercury.  
"Diamond gave her more negative energy. The amount of it inside of her body has doubled! I think that she'll be out for a while because of it." Mercury said, worried very much for her friend. Then, a horrible roar was heard and they all looked up.  
"Oh crap, we forgot the youma!" Jupiter cried.  
***********************************************************  
  
Hello minna!  
Here's the second part, as requested by many. I can't believe how many people reviewed this story so far!! Thank you all VERY much, it is *greatly* appreciated. Fireblosom, you might have read this story on A Sailor Moon Romance, I posted it there a few years ago when I first wrote it. The thing is, I never finished it. I have about a chapter or two to write until it's completed. I thought that if I started posting it again, it might make me finish the story. :-D To EarthCitty, it will affect Serena's relationship with everyone, that's a part of the story. ^_^ you'll see what happens, I can't tell ya or it'll ruin the it ^_^. To missy-chan, sorry I didn't have it out quicker!! I promise it'll be out sooner next week, ok? ^_~ To tuxedo mask's girl (serena) , first of all, thanks for clarifying that Serena is Tuxedo Mask's girl, I would have NEVER known that other wise (note: that was sarcasm if ya didn't get it) and second of all, if you're going to tell someone you doesn't like their story, at least tell them why, that way they can improve themselves as writers. That's why people have prereaders, so they get opinions on what to change, ya know? So, if you don't like to story, let me know what's so awful about it, k? ^_^ thanks! As always great thanks to Natasha and Autodac, you guys rock!! Read Tasha's fic, you'll love it. Hmmmmmmm, what else... I think that's all that I have to ramble about this week, so hope to hear from yas about this chapter and the next one's coming soon!!  
  
Love yas!  
Eowyn *^_^*  



	3. Chapter 3

Dark Side of the Moon  
Chapter 3  
Rating: G  
by: Eowyn (sailoreowyn@bioushosenshi.com)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, just love the story. So don't sue me, please!!! 0:-)  
  
************************************************************  
Black Moon Family's Fortress  
************************************************************  
  
"What? Where am I?"  
  
"So, you woke up. It's about time!"  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" She was in a dark room. The spot that she was sitting on was lit, but she couldn't see anything that was out of the circle of light.  
  
"I am called the Wise Man, and this, Rini, this is your new home."  
  
"How did I get here?" Rini demanded. After all, the last thing that she could remember was being in Serena's arms while she was running from Diamond. Then Serena fell and something hit them. She didn't remember what happened next.  
  
"Why, Sailor Moon left you. After you were knocked unconscious, Sailor Moon dropped you on the ground and ran off to the palace. So Diamond, seeing how unloved you were, took pity on you. He thought that you would be much happier here, with us. Here you will be loved and appreciated. We would never leave you alone Rini." Wise Man said in as sweet as a tone as he could muster. He was, after all, not accustomed to lying in a nice voice.  
  
"I don't believe you! Serena wouldn't do that to me! She wouldn't leave me to be taken by you creeps! I'm outta here!" Rini stood up and started walking. However, when  
she tried to step out of the circle, she was knocked down to the ground. "What is this?" She said, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
"That was a force field. We can't have you running about the palace until we are sure that you'll be a good little girl." Wise Man told the girl and floated closer to where she was sitting.  
  
"Yea right! You just don't want me to escape!" Rini yelled at the ghostly figure.  
  
"That's not true Rini. I care about you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you!"  
  
"You lie! You don't care about me! But it doesn't matter what you do. My friends will be here to save me. They wouldn't leave me here with *you*!" then Rini turned her  
back to Wise Man.  
  
"You poor thing! You think that the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are going to save you! Turn around, I'll show you what they are doing." Wise Man said. Then he  
looked to his crystal ball and whispered something to it, making the image in it project onto the air.  
  
Rini turned around and was shocked at the scene she saw. The Scouts were all there and Tuxedo Mask. They were all laughing about something. Then Sailor Mars spoke up,  
"Man, Serena, it's about time you got rid of that spore! She was such a pain!"  
  
"Yea, Serena," it was Sailor Jupiter, "I'm so glad she's gone. She was *so* annoying!"  
  
"She was!" Sailor Venus joined in, "Always wanting something or complaining about something."  
  
"Not to mention," added Sailor Mercury, "all of the times she got into trouble."  
  
"I just couldn't take her anymore, "Serena said, "I knew that if I carried her I would never make it back. So, I just dumped her!" she finished her sentence with a laugh.  
  
"And it's a good thing you left that fungus behind." Tuxedo Mask said, coming up behind Serena and putting his arm around her, "After all, if you hadn't left the annoying  
thing behind, I might not have ever seen you again." Then he leaned down and kissed her. After that, the picture faded away.  
  
"See," the Wise Man said turning to Rini, who was now crying her eyes out, "None of them love you! They thought that you were just some annoying thing that got in the way!"  
"That's not true! They love me! That was all a lie! You just made that up, I don't believe you!" Rini said. Actually, she wasn't sure if he had made it up. The Sailor Scouts always saved me before, they had to save me from this, didn't they?  
  
"Poor thing! You still don't get it! They were lying to you the entire time! They never truly loved you! They were never there for you! Think back, don't you remember all of the times they left you alone and by yourself. They never really loved you, did they."  
  
"Maybe that was my fault." Rini said quietly to herself, but the Wise Man heard her.  
  
"What do you mean? Surely if they were truly your friends they would have forgiven you of anything that you did wrong. Come here and tell me, I won't hurt you." Then Wise Man deactivated the force field.  
  
Geez, maybe he isn't so bad. Rini thought. My friends never tried to help me with my problems. They always told me to go away. I'm going to talk to him. Then Rini  
hesitantly walked out of the circle of light and sat down next to where the Wise Man was hovering. She told him about how she wished she could be more like her mother. How she was always causing trouble and how her mother was so well respected and so lady like. So to solve her problem she went and got the Silver Crystal. She thought that by  
using it, she would be more like her mom. Instead, the crystal disappeared as soon as she touched it She was so scared that she started to run away. Her mom went after her, and that's when she had to be put into the quartz crystal because of the attack on the palace.  
  
"I understand now! You blame what happened to your mother on yourself! Well I'm not like your other friends. They were mean and cruel to you weren't they."  
  
"Yes, they were. They never loved me, I was always alone!" As Rini remembered times when her parents hadn't been there for her. She remembered when her friends had been to busy to be with her.  
  
************************************************************  
(Flash Back)  
************************************************************  
  
This is so cool! Rini thought to her self, running through the palace. I just have to show Mommy and Daddy! Were would they be? Hmmmm... Oh yea! They said that they were have a meeting with the Scouts today! Cool! Then I can show everyone my new trick at the same time! Rini ran to the hall where meetings with the Scouts were held. She was so happy and excited when she got there that she burst into the room, throwing manners into the wind and jumping onto the table that everyone was seated at. "Mommy! Daddy! Scouts! Look at what I just learned to do!!" She took out a deck of cards and started to do a trick when she noticed a silence had filled the room. She looked up from the cards and turned to her parents who both had their arms crossed and didn't look pleased at their daughter.  
  
"Rini, how many times have I told you that these meetings are very important!" her mother said. "I told you at breakfast today that we weren't to be disturbed while we were with the Scouts! Now, go to your room until your Father and I are finished here."  
  
Rini had completely forgot about what her Mom said that at breakfast. She turned to her Dad for help but he still looked at her with a stern face. So, putting her cards back in  
her pocket and mumbling an apology, Rini walked out of the hall hanging her head and taking small, sad steps.  
  
************************************************************  
(End of Flash Back)  
************************************************************  
  
"They were so mean to me!" Rini cried. "I just wanted to be with them, but they are always doing more important things."  
  
"I'll help you get back at them for being so mean to you, if you want." Wise Man said, hoping that the girl would take the bait.  
  
"You would do that! You would help me?!" Rini said, clearly amazed that this was the terrible Wise Man that her Mommy and Daddy had talked about.  
  
"Of course I would help you! Your friends were so mean to you, leaving you alone, never loving you. I would never do that to you!"  
  
"Ok! What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just take a step closer." As Rini did this, Wise Man started chanting and dark energy built up around Rini. Though you could no longer see her, you could hear her  
voice. Instead of the young voice of an innocent girl, it was the evil cackle of a grown adult.  
  
************************************************************  
The Crystal Palace  
************************************************************  
  
"Mercury, did you and the cats find that youma's weakness?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes. We thought that if it was hit a number of times in the same spot it could be destroyed." Mercury said, double checking the information that Luna and Artemis  
had given her.  
  
"All right, we need to take care of Serena." Venus said, taking charge of the situation. She surveyed their immediate area and found what she was looking for. About 30 yards away there was a small group of trees in a courtyard that could be used for cover. "Tuxedo Mask! Pick Serena up and carry her to those trees." He started to do this when Venus got an idea. "Wait, before you go, could you pick a spot on that youma and throw a rose at it so we have something to aim at?"  
  
"No problem Venus." Tuxedo Mask took a rose out of his subspace pocket and threw it right at the center of it's chest. "He's all your girls!" With that he picked up Serena and ran for the trees.  
  
"Ok guys, time to take care of Godzilla." Venus said. "Mercury, some cover please."  
  
"Of course! Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"  
  
" Thank you! Venus Love Chain, Encircle"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Mars Firebird, Strike!"  
  
"Shining Aqua, Illusion!"  
  
The girls kept it up for a while. Switching attacks and dodging energy bursts. Eventually the youma went down.   
  
"Finally! I thought it would never end!" Mars said, thankful for their success.  
  
"I know," said Venus, who was a little upset, "If Serena had been here, it would have be 'moon dusted' way sooner."  
"Don't worry! She'll be fine, she's strong!" Jupiter said, comforting Venus. "Let's go see how she's doing!"  
The girls all agreed and ran over to the trees. When the approached, Serena was just waking up. Mercury bent over her, immediately pulling out her computer. "Serena, can you hear me?"  
"Amy? Scouts? Darien? What happened?" Serena said sitting up and grabbing her head. As the fog that seemed to cloud her mind disappeared, it all came back to her. "Rini!Where is she? What happened? Did you guys save her?" Everyone looked away, tears in their eyes.  
  
"No Serena, I'm sorry, but we just weren't fast enough!" Darien finally said.  
  
"Your kidding, *right* ! You did *not* let that creep take our daughter! I can't believe this! I'm going to save her, Silver Crystal or not!" Serena started storming off in  
the direction of the Black Moon Families' fortress.  
  
"Serena stop!" Mercury called after her. "You're not strong enough! Diamond gave you more negative energy! If you go to their strong hold then he'll capture you too!!!"  
  
"But don't you see! I *have* to save her!" she continued marching, until Endymion appeared in front of her.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Serena, I know how you feel. Serenity felt the same way, and now she is trapped in that crystal coffin!" He stopped to collect himself. Every time he  
thought of Serenity, he got upset.  
  
"Besides, if you go there now, you won't be able to help her." a mysterious voice said.  
Everyone looked around, trying to find the voice."Who are you, show your self!" Serena called out.  
  
Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Time Gates appeared before the group of people. "You must go back to the past to save Small Lady now."  
"Why would we go to the past if she's here!" Serena argued, tired of being delayed in her rescue.  
  
"It's because she isn't in this time anymore." Pluto explained. "A few minutes ago, several people went through the Time Gates. I would have stopped them but they used an  
old passage that I thought was blocked off. By the time I got to them, it was to late. One of these people was Small Lady, I know because I can always sense her presence."  
  
"Fine, if she's in our present, then let's get going." Serena said as she ran towards the Time Gates in the palace. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask followed with Luna and Artemis on Mercury and Venus' shoulders.  
  
Endymion and Pluto watched as the group ran off. "Endymion, I'm worried." Endymion turned to her and saw a look of distress on the normally emotionless face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Sailor Moon. Endymion, she doesn't fit the time stream!"  
  
"What are you saying?!"  
  
"I'm saying that unless things change with Sailor Moon quickly, the world you see around you will no longer exist, starting with Small Lady." With this, the woman walked away, leaving a very confused and worried King Endymion behind her.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Serena!" Mars called, a little winded but keeping up. The scouts were running through the palace, with Serena very far ahead. " Aren't you going a little fast? Wait for  
us!"  
  
"I can't!" she looked over her shoulder as she ran. "You let Rini get captured! I was attacked so the responsibility fell to you." She looked at everyone, but her gaze rested on  
Tuxedo Mask. "Because of you, I must save her, and I won't let *anyone* slow me down!" With that said she ran off even faster.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hello minna!  
How's everyone doing? Gosh, I know it's been ages since I updated last, I'm SO SORRY!!! I hope you guys still read my story! I started working this summer and my free time nose-dived. School hasn't gotten into full swing yet, so I figured that I would post some chapters before I got buried in books. Dorm life is interesting. My roommate seems to know everyone, and well, I know no one. ^_^ Such is life. But it's awesome that I *finally* have someplace for all my anime posters. ^_^ the people hear must think I'm a freak lol ^_^;. So, let me know how you guys think the story is going, send me some mail, I *love* mail. And I'll have the next chapter up in a few. I swear! ^_^   
  
'til next time!  
Eowyn *^_^*  



	4. Chapter 4

Dark Side of the Moon  
Chapter Four  
Rating: PG  
By: Eowyn (sailoreowyn@bishoujosenshi.com)  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon, and I don't claim to Sailor Moon, so don't sue me,  
k? ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usually the Temple grounds were calm and peaceful. There were never many people there, which made it an excellent place for Scout meetings. Today, however, there was a sense of tension in the air as the Scouts started to collect in a courtyard. Mina and Artemis were just arriving. Raye was absent-mindedly sweeping the floor by the steps  
that a sad looking Darien, an exhausted and frustrated Amy, a distressed Lita and a worried Luna were all sitting on.  
  
"Sorry we're late you guys, I wanted to check up on Serena before I came." Mina explained.  
  
"It's ok. How is she?" Luna asked as Artemis sat down next to her, lending any moral support that he could. He knew what a hard time this was for Luna. Serena got  
extremely angry when she came back from the future three days earlier. No one would let her go look for Rini. Luna told Serena that she might get lost or captured, and that  
they should wait until Rini showed herself. Serena told Luna that she was a heartless, stupid cat and that she never wanted to see Luna again. Luna was hurt tremendously and had been staying with Darien since.  
  
"Her mother said that she hasn't eaten much, that she's been very edgy and moody and spends most of the day in her room." Mina answered as she sat down next to Lita.  
"Her mother also suggested that we come and pay her a visit, but I don't think that would help."  
  
"You're probably right. We have to find a way to cure her, this can't go on! Have you found any thing new, Amy?" Lita asked.  
  
Amy looked horrible, her eyes were blood shot, her hair was unkept and her clothes were all wrinkled. It was a definite change from her normally well kept look. "I haven't found *anything*! I don't know what to do!!! I've looked over my data countless times, done thousands of calculations, researched hundreds of possible cures, and I can't find anything at all! I don't (sniffle) think that I can (sob) handle this!!" Amy exclaimed as she broke down into tears. The girls quickly enveloped Amy in a big group hug and tried to comfort her. They hadn't realized how much stress she had been putting on herself.  
  
Darien looked at the group and sighed. This is when Serena is needed. This is when her cheerful personality helps the most. We have to get her back! Maybe if we find  
Rini, Serena will come back us. That might be when we can heal her! "Amy, don't cry. It'll be ok, Serena will come back to us, you'll see! You can't work yourself so hard,  
this isn't your fault." Darien explained as he tried to calm the poor girl down. "What we need to do is find Rini. I bet if we can get her back, things will start to get better. Do you think that you could do a search for her?"  
  
"Well," Amy started in a shaky voice as the girls gave her some room, "I programmed my computer to search for concentrations of negative energy within the city. However, since I've been using so much of the memory trying to help Serena, the search has been rather slow." Amy said, looking to the ground, ashamed at her failed attempt to help.  
  
"Why don't you look for her now. How long would it take if you did a search without using the computer for anything else at the same time?" Luna suggested. She knew Amy, and when something exciting happened and Amy had the answer, she would get this spark in her eyes. Luna wanted to see that spark again.  
  
Amy whipped out her computer and started typing. "The computer has searched about sixty percent of the city and hasn't found any negative energy. If I help it the rest of  
the way, I'll be done in about 20 minutes." Amy exclaimed, excited with the thought of making some progress.  
  
"That's great! Why don't we move inside. I'll make some tea and get us something to eat while you work on it. As soon as you find Rini, we'll go after her!" Raye said as  
she started to herd her guests inside.  
  
"Don't I get invited to tea too?" Everyone turned to the direction that the voice came from. Behind the group stood a woman with fuchsia hair in strange odangos and long ponytails. She was wearing a long black dress with a slit that went to her thigh and it had burgandy colored see-through sleeves.  
  
************************************************************************  
30 minutes earlier  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, Black Lady, when are you going to start your attack on the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Actually, I'm going to start today, Prince Diamond. I'm sorry that I couldn't start sooner, I'm sure that you are aware of the side effects negative energy has."  
  
Black Lady and Prince Diamond were both wearing the clothes of business people and sitting across from each other at a wide desk. They were in a large, spartan office that had a wonderful view of the park.  
  
"It's perfectly understandable. As long as you do a better job than that idiot Emerald, I think we'll get along very well."  
  
"Thank you sir, you don't have a thing to worry about. I know the Scouts like the back of my hand. This will be the easiest task I've ever done, and the most enjoyable." She ended with an evil cackle.  
  
"Wonderful. Now, if you'll please leave, I have to meet with some clients in ten minutes."  
  
"Of course, my Prince." With that, Black Lady stood and left.  
  
Prince Diamond, Sapphire, and herself were all working under the covert operation of Diamond Industries, a computer company set up in the 20th century to cover the costs of the war that was waging in the future.   
  
She walked to her office, sat down, and took out a day planner. "Ok" she said as she scanned what was written on it. "The Scouts are out of school in thirty minutes and then they'll meet at the temple for a 'Scout Meeting.' That leaves me some time to kill. I think I'll go see Sapphire." She stood up and teleported to Sapphire's office.  
  
Sapphire was working on some calculations regarding the black crystal when he felt a presence in the room. He turned the chair of his desk around to be greeted by the smiling face of Black Lady. "Hello." He said while gesturing for her to take a seat across from him. "Aren't we supposed to be searching for some Sailor Twits??"  
  
"Actually, that's why I'm here. I wanted to see if the object I requested is ready."  
  
"Ah yes. Here it is" Sapphire held his hand palm up and a black crystal materialized into it.  
"Excellent! How do I use it?" she asked as he handed the crystal to her.  
  
"It's fairly simple. You need to weaken whom ever you are capturing significantly. Than, call out "Black Crystal Capture" and the number of people you want to catch."  
  
"That's it?! What do I do with the people once I have them?"  
  
"You can easily teleport them to one of the cells in the building. Remember, the ones in the basement?"  
  
"This is great. Thank you for getting it so quickly!" she said while standing to leave.  
  
"No problem, anything to speed up our return to the future."  
  
"Believe me, I know exactly what you mean," Black Lady teleported from the room.  
  
Sapphire picked up the data pad that he had been working with but wasn't able to concentrate on it. He had been watching Wise man carefully since Emerald's demise, especially since the Wise man needed the black crystal to convert the Rabbit the to the Black Moon family. At first, the energy that the Wise Man took was reasonable and could be understood. However, he gradually started taking more than was needed and was still taking minute amounts. What Sapphire couldn't figure out was what Wise Man had been doing with the extra energy. By now he should have a good amount, enough to  
convert another person to the "dark side". Maybe he was going to finish converting Serena? That could be it! But why would he make his own plans to do that if Diamond was planning the same thing?? This was getting very confusing. Sapphire decided that the best way to solve this was to see his friend the Wise Man…  
  
***********************************************************************  
Black Lady still had 15 minutes to burn, so she decided to walk to the temple. When she got there, she wandered around and saw the courtyard the Scouts started to collect in. She found a nice bush, sat down behind it, and changed from her business clothes to her normal black dress with a mere thought. After that, she waited for the right time to strike. After all, she didn't want to make her entrance until the whole group was there. So she listened and waited until the right moment to strike. She got worried when the Scouts talked of trying to find her. I should get them now before they find me? I want the upper hand in this encounter, not the other way around! she thought and  
stood up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Don't I get invited to tea too?"  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Raye yelled as she faced the new person.  
"My name is Black Lady, I am a member of the Black Moon Family. As far as what I want, I want to destroy the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask! Isn't it amazingly convenient that that's who *you* are?" Black Lady exclaimed with an evil cackle. She then threw a ball of energy at the group, knocking them down to the ground.  
As Darien fought to remain conscious, a strange feeling of recognition washed over him as he looked at Black Lady. He couldn't understand why, though, he had never seen her before. However, he didn't have time to search his feelings, the strange woman was powering up for another attack.  
  
"She already knows who you are, just transform and get this over with!" Artemis instructed.  
  
"You heard him, let's go! Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
After several blinding flashes of multi-colored lights four Sailor Scouts and one Tuxedo Mask stood in fighting positions in front of their new enemy.  
  
"So, you think you're pretty little costumes are going to help you beat me? You've got another thing coming!" Black Lady said with an arrogant air. "Let me show you how  
helpless you are!" I have to make them weak! She thought, remembering Sapphire's words. She threw a larger ball of energy at the group, but this time they were ready and all managed to move out of it's path.  
  
"That's it, I've had it! Hey Venus, let's double team her!" Jupiter called to her friend.  
  
"Ok! Venus Crescent Beam..."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder...."  
  
"Smash!"  
  
"Crash!"  
  
An electrified beam of golden energy went racing towards the fuchsia haired woman.  
  
"RINI!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Serena screamed as she ran from the woods and jumped in front of Black Lady, taking the entire blast straight on.  
  
***********************************************************************  
15 minutes earlier  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena hadn't left her room since she came back from the future. At least, that's what she wanted everyone to think. She spent most of her days in bed. After everyone  
went to sleep she would sneak out her bedroom window to search the streets for Rini since, it was easiest to feel people's presence's while they sleep. Once she had thought  
she felt the girl, but the feeling wasn't the same as Rini's, it was twisted somehow. Serena sighed and rolled over. 3:00, that means school just got out. I wonder if the Scouts are having a meeting today. They haven't talked to me about it, not that I want them to. Those idiots! If they hadn't made me come home, I wouldn't have to worry about my  
parents breathing down my neck all day. I could have found Rini by now! Hey, who's that? Serena sat up at the sound of a familiar voice. That sound's like Mina! What is that brat doing here?!?! Serena got up and cracked her door open so that she could spy with one eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mina," Serena's mother said in an apologetic tone, "Serena doesn't want to see anyone right now."  
  
"I understand. How has she been doing?"  
  
"Not well. She's in her room all day and rarely leaves her bed. She's moody and edgy and won't eat much either. I didn't have the heart to send her to school while she's like this."  
  
"I understand. Thank you Mrs.Tuskino. I really should be leaving now, I'm meeting the girls today."  
  
"No problem. Maybe you could bring them over one day to try and cheer her up. You are all so close, it might do her some good to see you."  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll talk to everyone about it. Goodbye!" Mina walked away and Mrs. Tuskino closed the front door. She looked towards Serena's bedroom with a sigh and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Good thing I moved before she saw me. So, Mina was worried, Isn't that sweet. Serena thought sarcastically as she moved back to her bed and sat down. I wonder why they are meeting without me? After all, I *am* their leader. Maybe I should go spy on them, see what's so important that they couldn't tell me. Serena went to her closet and put on a pair of shoes then moved to her window and climbed down the tree that was outside of it.  
  
Serena reached the temple in about 10 minutes, shortly after Mina came. She felt a strange presence about the temple, but ignored it when the meeting started. She was  
annoyed at the topic of conversation and didn't appreciate being talked about behind her back. She thought Amy's out burst was hilarious, and Darien's sorrowful expression was  
to die for. The group was starting to move inside and Serena was heading towards a window when Black Lady introduced herself.  
  
Black Lady, huh? Well, let her take care of them. They told me that *I* couldn't transform, so I guess that they don't need *my* help. Serena edged closer to the courtyard to get a better view but stopped when the presence that she had felt earlier hit her like a ton of bricks. The presence has intensified! It must be coming from Black Lady!! It's strange, she feels familiar, like I've met her before. But who could she be? As Serena was pondering this, she had moved into the bushes to the left of Black Lady, that way she would have the best view of the scene. She looked at the Scout's faces and then turned to get a good look at Black Lady. That's when her identity hit Serena. RINI??? That's RINI!! Oh my God! What's Jupiter and Venus doing?! Serena watched in horror as the two Scouts powered up for their attacks. Doesn't Darien realize who he's fighting!! Why isn't he stopping those idiots! No, those stupid fools!! I have to stop them!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Rini, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Serena made a mad dash for Black Lady, knocking her out of the way and letting the blast fall to herself, protecting Rini, just as she did when Diamond attacked days earlier.  
  
"Serena!!" Came the collective cry from the group. They all crowded around her asking tons of questions and completely forgetting that Black Lady was only feet away.  
  
"Get off of me you morons! Do you realize what you almost did!!! Can't you tell who that is! Are you that dense!" She said this remark while glaring at Darien. Black  
Lady was practically in shock.  
  
Why did she do that?! Wise Man said that she didn't care! If she didn't care, then why did she save me?! I was just going to repel the attack. I can't believe she saved me! Black Lady turned her attention to the Scouts and Serena. Serena was desperately trying to free herself of the arms that tried to hug her and the questions that wouldn't stop. "Serena's right, you are a bunch of morons!! Do you honestly think that that blast was going to harm me? I'm *so* much stronger than you will *ever* be. I was simply waiting for the blast to get close enough to repel it. However, seeing Serena get hurt was definitely a plus to my day!" Black Lady picked herself up from off the ground and started levitating about 6 feet above the group as she said this.  
  
"Rini, don't you understand? I did that because I love you! You're the only person that I care about! I've been searching for you for days! I was so worried about you! What  
happened? Did Diamond do this to you? When I get my hands on that jerk he'll wish he was never born!" Serena started cracking her knuckles as she thought of giving Diamond his just desserts.  
  
"Serena's acting nuts! What's wrong with her?!" Artemis whispered to Luna. The cats were towards the back of the group, staying out of the way and observing the situation as it played out.   
  
"It must be the negative energy. Half of her life energy is now negative, and Black Lady's energy is probably enhancing it." Luna explained, looking towards Amy who was  
discretely taking readings of both princesses.  
  
"You don't care about me! You're lying! You're just trying to trick me into coming back to you! You don't love me! You don't care about me! I hate you!" Black Lady  
screamed, although it seemed as if she was trying to convince herself instead of Serena.  
  
"Rini, you can't mean that! I love you, you're my daughter! I've always loved you and I always will!" Serena said, tears in her eyes at the thought of losing the one person that she still cared about.  
  
"That's not true! Wiseman told me what you did! He let me see what you truly thought of me! AND MY NAME IS BLACK LADY! RINI IS DEAD!" Black Lady quickly teleported away, leaving a stunned Serena behind.  
  
Crushed, Serena sunk to her knees and started sobbing. Not loud, Serena sobs, quiet, painful ones.She hates me! I can't believe she hates me! I tried to save her, I truly  
did! Why does she hate me?!?!  
  
Raye, taking pity on her friend's state, decided to try and comfort her. She kneeled down next to Serena to let her know she wasn't alone. "Serena, I'm so sor-"  
  
"Don't even start Raye!" Serena cut her off and stood up quickly. "Don't even tell me that you're sorry. Don't tell me you'll be there for me. Don't tell me this will all  
work out." Serena looked from face to face as her tears kept rolling from her eyes. "This is your fault! All of you are to blame! If you had stopped Diamond in the first place,  
Rini wouldn't have been captured. If you had let me search for her right when we came back, I could have stopped her transformation. NOW SHE HATES ME!!!!!! YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! DON'T *EVER* SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!!!!" Serena ran from the  
temple as fast as she could.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Black Lady materialized in her office and sat down heavily in her cushioned desk chair. She didn't know who to believe. Wise man said that Serena hated me, but Serena  
said that she still cared. She acted like she still cared, she took that blast head on. While drowning in her confusion, Black Lady's phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Black Lady?"  
  
"Prince Diamond! What can I do for you?!"  
  
"Come to my office, now."  
  
"Yes sir." She hung up the phone and teleported to the Prince.  
  
"You wanted to see me, my Prince?"  
  
"Yes, please sit down." He continued as she did so. "What happened today? There are no Sailor Scouts in the holding cells, yet you have already returned. Why!?"  
  
"OH! You don't have a thing to worry about Prince Diamond! This isn't what I expected to happen, but it'll work out to our advantage. You see, Serena still has the crystal. To get it, and her, all we have to do is……."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hola!  
How's everyone doing? I don't think my last chapter got put on the main page w/ the rest of the new stories. My friend Tasha (READ HER STORY!!! It's at moonromance.net!!) thought that maybe as part of the site's new plan to keep the server from crashing they were only updating every few chapters. Anywho, a new chapter can never hurt. ^_^ if I don't get some reviews, I'll assume that it didn't get posted again, and I'm going to start e-mailing people who have written reviews in the past. Sound good? Well, hope that you enjoyed the story so far. This was my favorite chapter to write. It's different, it was really fun to write. Let me know what you guys think, I love reviews!! And I have my address at the top of the page, so feel free to drop me an e-mail.   
  
'Til next time!  
Eowyn *^_^*  



End file.
